Reginald Rothchild
Getting Ready for Prime Time |actor =Duncan Hood |dialogue =ScribeRothchild.txt |alignment =Good |special = |modspecial = |rarity = |tag skills = |level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =White |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairBalding |hair add ons=EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =CitadelResidentFaction |class =Scribe |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =ScribeRothchild |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Reginald Rothchild is the Head Scribe of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2277. Background Scribe Rothchild was a member of Elder Lyons's exploration party when it discovered the Pentagon ruins. Rothchild fully believes in the Brotherhood of Steel and its ideals, but he is not a soldier. He's a scientist, and a good one. He is the Head Scribe of the Citadel and takes his position very seriously. He is also thrilled that the months of bringing Liberty Prime online is yielding dividends.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule He can usually be found in the Citadel laboratory. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Picking Up the Trail, Finding the Garden of Eden: Rothchild helps the Wanderer locate a G.E.C.K. by first pointing them to an old Vault-Tec terminal in the Citadel's A-Ring and then telling you about the location of Vault 87. This quest must be started before one can gain access to Vault 87. * Death From Above: After waking up after two weeks of having been unconscious, Elder Lyons directs the Wanderer to Rothchild, so he can fill them in on what has happened in the past two weeks. * Getting Ready for Prime Time: After completing Who Dares Wins, Scribe Rothchild, when asked how the Wanderer can help the Brotherhood further, asks that they bring him sensor modules and old cameras to help fix Liberty Prime. Inventory Notes * Rothchild mentions a small detachment of Brotherhood in Chicago, saying that they have fallen off the radar and gone rogue. The only known Brotherhood in and around Chicago is the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. * He might taunt the Lone Wanderer in repairing their gear, as asking him will yield the answer, "Could I? Yes. Will I? No. Ask Bowditch." * Occasionally, he may initiate a conversation with Elder Lyons by saying "What is it Owyn?" which is unusual as Brotherhood of Steel members and military personnel in general normally call themselves by their rank and/or respective title and last name. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Reginald Rothchild appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout Shelter. Bugs * Since he is a good Karma character who is essential, every time he is rendered unconscious, an ear is placed in his inventory. This makes him an infinite source of ears. * Sometimes, when permitted to talking to him, he will be nowhere to be found. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Citadel characters de:Reginald Rothchild es:Reginald Rothchild pl:Reginald Rothchild ru:Писец Ротшильд uk:Писар Ротшильд